Mysterious Twins
by Demon'sLoveInterest
Summary: A pair of charming twin brothers move to a small town and soon become the subject of gossip, rumors say the twins can bewitch your heart, bottle charm, and point karma in your direction. Are these really just rumors or is there some truth to them?


An Angel's Arrival

The Flourite twins had just moved into town from Celes a couple weeks ago and were already the gossip of the town, the girls would always squeal when walking passed them and the guys would mutter some remark about them not being that good looking even though some of them were obviously checking them out too. It really wasn't that strange, the twins were very good looking what with having creamy white skin, golden blond hair, and sapphire eyes they were the target of a lot of hearts. But as popular as the two brothers were there were still those who didn't find their moving into town the best thing in the world, those who were jealous turned that jealousy into hate and started voicing that hate around town. One day in the town super market one of the twins were being harassed by some high school kids, no one knows how it got started but the word "homo" was thrown at him a couple times before the owner had to chase them out. Before running out one of the boys yelled out "I bet you two spread disease like rats!", the owner gave his deepest apologies but he assured the owner that he was fine. The next day the boy's home had been infested by a huge family of rats, everything in the house was ruined so he and his family ended up moving away to live with some distant relatives. While driving out of town they passed by the fluorite twins who according to the boy both shot devilish smirks at him, though most people still think that the boy was lying. The next incident involved an old woman who was known for her constant boasting about her prize winning garden, one day while talking with some other women she commented on how shameful the twins were for bringing men over to their home at night and how she always sees men leaving their house in the morning. Well what she didn't know was that the twins just happened to be walking right passed her during her rant, looking her in the eyes they left her with one comment "Your cold". A couple nights later the town was hit by an unexpected frost which killed the woman's entire garden, she claims that the twins must have had something to do with it but since the whole thing could be explained by simple logic nobody thought anything of it. The moment that things began to get a little strange was when the men they had gone out with started walking around in a daze like love sick school kids, acting as if they were bewitched. They talked about how delicious the twins scent was and how the taste of their cooking was unforgettable, soon dreams of proposal and marriage was in their babbling. Of course the twins turned them all down but because of this rumors spread that the twins had the power to make make men and women fall at their feet, to bring love to the loveless, and bring punishment to the wicked earning them the title "The Mages of Celes".

"Kurogane didn't you hear me? I've got a date with one of the Flourite twins!" Fuuma cheered, raising his glass in the air.

"I'm happy for you really, but do you have to be so freaking ecstatic about it?" Kurogane said, rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe his headache.

"Of course I do! Don't you know they have the power to steal men's hearts?."

"If you actually believe that then your more ridiculous than I thought."

"Hey I resent that remark!"

"I'm just responding to what you said."

"Well I don't actually believe that rumor but it'd really be something if it were true."

"Are you saying that you want them to steal your heart?" He asked before taking another sip of beer.

"Well, I like the thought of it."

"So which one are you going out with? Or can you not tell the difference?"

"Of course I can, I'm going with Fai-chan to see a movie then I plan to make his heart mine." He said proudly.

"You sound pretty confident."

"I know for a fact that he likes me, when I first met him he commented on how cute my glasses made me look."

"Heh, sounds like its serious."

"Aww come on now don't be jealous, if you want I can ask Fai to set you up with his brother." He said, throwing his around his friend's shoulder.

"No thank you now get off me."

"Seriously Kurogane, you need to find a nice guy to settle down with or at least to go on a few dates with."

"I'm fine."

"Then how do you relieve…._that _problem."

"I-I don't have that problem you perverted ass!" He yelled, choking on his beer.

"You mean you hold it in! Thats so bad for you, you can't go on like this!" He shouted dramatically before grabbing Kurogane's buckle from behind.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled trying to wiggle off his friend.

"Kurogane as a man you cannot go on like this or you'll die young!" He pleaded, as he was dragged around the house.

"Thats none of your business, now let go or I'l kill you!"

"No! Trust me, you'll feel a lot better, no wonder your always in such a sour mood all day, its from sexual frustration!"

Shortly after, Fuuma was violently thrown out on his duff by a very pissed Kurogane.

"Now stay out or I swear you won't live long enough to go on your date!"

"Hey you can't throw me out yet I haven't finished my drin-" He started to say before the rest of the drink was thrown in his face.

"There now beat it!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who needs to remember?." He teased, making his escape after hearing the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

The next morning was like any other, the sun was bright out, the birds were singing and Kurogane was wearing his usual grumpy face.

"Kurogane-san!" A voice called. It turned out to Syaoran, a high school boy who along with his twin brother was currently taking lessons from Kurogane in swordsmanship.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be heading to school?"

"Yeah but Nii-chan wanted to stop by the town bakery before school."

"Your brother did?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well unlike you your brother doesn't usually eat sweets in the morning."

"Uh-he-well you see, theres a new employee working at the bakery now and everyone keeps talking about how good his treats are so Nii-chan thought that we should try them." He explained, his face turning pink.

"I see, who is the new employee?"

"I….well…its..."

"Is it one of the Flourites?"

"Uh…..Yeah."

*Sigh* I'm sure that you both know that the age difference makes that sort of thing illegal right?"

"Eh! Wait thats not…."

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything that'll get him into trouble."

"Y…Yes sir."

"Kurogane-san, good morning." Syaoron said, walking over to them.

"Morning."

"Brother I got us cinnamon buns, they're fresh and really tasty." He said happily while handing one to his brother.

"Thanks Nii-chan."

"Did you see the new guy?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, he's really nice and he said that next time he'll let me taste his new cakes."

"Just make sure thats all you taste." He warned the boy before walking away, leaving both boys frozen and red int he face.

After stoping for his usual black coffee he continued on his way to the mechanics shop for work when someone bumped into him from behind, causing his hot coffee to spill onto this hand.

"Watch were the fuck your going idiot!" He shouted, wiping the piping hot coffee from his hand. Turning around he found Fai Flourite looking at him with shocked and worried eyes.

"Oh my god, Im so sorry! Are you alright!"

"My freaking hand practically got melted off by hot coffee! Do I look alright to you?" He barked.

Without warning he was dragged to the nearest fountain where the smaller man started to rinse his aching hand.

"Oi, let go of me I'm fine!"

"You have to treat it properly!" He argued.

"I'm saying it's fine, it'll heal on it own." The taller man shouted, trying to pull his hand free.

"If you do that it'll scar, just hold still and let me help you."

As he was about to argue back he was stopped by the seriousness in the blond man's eyes which were, in his opinion, breathtaking and otherworldly. After rinsing the burn he reached into his bag, taking out a small bottle.

"I'm going to put a few drops of this to stop the pain alright?"

"Y..Yeah."

Unscrewing the top he placed a few drops of the strong scented substance over the reddened area, causing the pain to leave instantly. After screwing the top back on the bottle he began massaging the oil onto Kurogane's hand, making him feel a little ridiculous.

"That feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm glad, now just let me put a bandage on it and you should be ready to go." He said cheerfully.

"What was that stuff anyway?"

"Lavender oil, I always keep it on hand just in case. Sorry by the way."

"Your Fai Flourite right?"

"Yeah, its nice to meet you….."

"Kurogane Suwa."

"Well Kuro-tan even though this is such a small town I can't seem to find the Clow Mechanics Shop. Do you think you could help me out?"

"W…What the hell did you just call me!"

"Kuro-tan, its a lot easier to say don't you think?"

"Call me that ridiculous name again and I'll kick your ass!"

"Okay Kuro-chi, so can you help me?"

After hearing the new nickname Kurogane angrily swung at the blond who swiftly dodged the blow with a smile.

"Hey you wouldn't hurt someone who just helped you would you?" Fai asked, raising his hands up in defense.

"That was only to fix what you caused!" He barked while attempting to get his hands on the other man.

"As fun as this is Kuro-chu, if I don't get this to Fuuma soon It'll be too late."

"Fuuma?"

"Yeah do you know him? He told me he worked in town as a mechanic but I can't seem to find the place."

"We work together, now that you mention it he did say something about going with you to a movie or something."

"I thought your name sounded familiar, your his grumpy friend who holds _it_ in."

"Damn it I didn't want to hear my name in that kind of sentence!" He yelled, running after Fai.

Somewhere between Kurogane trying to kill Fai and Fai running away they somehow made it to the shop.

"So this is the place huh?" The blond asked the very tired man squatting net to him.

"Ha….ha….Yeah." He answered, trying to catch he breath.

"Thats great now I can give Fuuma this package in time." He said in a serious tone.

Kurogane started to wonder what it was Fai needed to give Fuuma, maybe he got sick or hurt and needed some kind of other weird medicine of Fai's. All these thoughts raced through Kurogane's mind when Fuuma stepped out of the shop.

"Kurogane, where have you been? You should have been here hours ago." He scolded before noticing Fai.

"Oh! Fai-chan what are you doing here?" He asked with a cheerful smile.

"I came to bring you this." He sang as he reached into his bag, pulling out a bento.

"The urgent package was a bento?" Kurogane asked in disbelief.

"You made a bento for me?" Fuuma asked happily.

"Yup, it may not be as tasty as my brother's cooking but I think you'll like it. I remember you saying that you don't have the time to make your own lunches so I decided to make you one."

"Thank you Fai that was sweet of you." Fuuma said, pulling Fai into loving hug.

"Tch, it's broad daylight you two." Kurogane muttered, interrupting their sweet moment.

"Haha thats what I love about this town, there are so many friendly people like Fuuma here."

"Don't let you guard down too much, not everyone here is so welcoming." Kurogane warned him.

"You don't have to worry bout that Kuro-puu, Yuui and I know how to deal with those kind of people." He said with a smile as he turned to walk away.

"Enjoy the food Fuuma and don't forget about dinner at my house tomorrow night, Yuui's making chinese food."

"Great, I'll be there!"

"Dinner at his house already?" The taller man asked.

"You see, I told you he liked me, this'll already be our second date." Fuuma said confidently.

"That dosen't count as a date."

"What?"

"If your with him and his brother then it doesn't count as a date."

"See thats where your wrong."

"How do you figure?" He asked curiously.

"He obviously feels comfortable enough to have me over to have dinner with him and his brother, thus proving that he likes me."

"If you say so."

"Oh don't be like that, if your nice I'll share my lunch with you." He offered.

"I'll pass thanks."

The rest of the day was pretty normal after that, they worked on cars, Fuuma went on about how sweet Fai was, and Kurogane did his best to ignore him. When it was time close up Fuuma noticed something rather odd about his friend.

"Hey Kurogane, you seem a lot less angry today."

"What are you going on about?"

"Your eyebrows aren't furrowed like they usually are." he said, placing his finger between his friends eyebrows before it was smacked away.

"I thinks its all in your head."

"No really, and you smell good too."

Looking down Kurogane noticed his bandaged hand and brought it too his nose, the smell of the oil was still as strong as earlier. He must have gotten used to it and forgot about it, but it was true that he didn't feel as stressed as before.

"Kurogane?"

"Ah, its nothing hurry up so we can have drinks at my place."


End file.
